horrorfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Halloween II: il signore della morte
Halloween II: il signore della morte è un film del 1981, diretto da Rick Rosenthal. Il film è il primo sequel di Halloween, la notte delle streghe ed è sceneggiato da John Carpenter, regista del prequel. A differenza degli altri sequel, questo è l'unico scritto da Carpenter e dalla Hill. Il film segue sin dall'inizio gli eventi lasciati nel primo film e s'incentra sulla volontà di Myers di trovare e uccidere Laurie Strode e sugli sforzi del dottor Loomis per trovare Michael ed evitare il peggio. Stilisticamente parlando, il sequel riproduce naturalmente elementi-chiave che fecero di Halloween, la notte delle streghe un grande successo come ad esempio la prospettiva in prima persona e i titoli di testa quasi uguali al prequel. Il film, comunque, a gran differenza rispetto all'orginale, include più violenza e sangue, facendolo assomigliare nettamente all'emergente genere degli splatter e non guadagnò quanto il precedente: gli introiti furono pari a 25.5 milioni di dollari, in confronto alle spese di 2.5 milioni.Halloween 2 al Box Office Mojo; ultimo accesso 19 aprile 2006 Halloween II è l'ultimo capitolo della saga di Halloween che ruota su Michael Myers e l'ambientazione nella cittadina fittizia di Haddonfield, Dietro le quinte, Halloween III: il signore della notte a HalloweenMovies.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 ma dopo l'insuccesso di Halloween III: il signore della notte (1982), Myers ritornò nel film Halloween IV: il ritorno di Michael Myers (1988). Trama Notte di Halloween del 31 ottobre 1978. Il dottor Sam Loomis (Donald Pleasence) ha appena colpito a morte Michael Myers (interpretato, in questo sequel da Dick Warlock) e ha salvato la giovane Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) da morte certa. Subito dopo averlo ucciso, Loomis si è precipitato sul luogo dove Myers è caduto, e non l'ha trovato più. Al suo posto c'è una macchia di sangue ancora caldo e liquido: Myers è scappato di nuovo. Nel frattempo vengono ritrovati nel viale dove Myers ha compiuto gli omicidi i corpi di Lynda van der Klok e del suo ragazzo e di Annie Brackett, la figlia dello sceriffo, che viene prontamente avvisato. Laurie viene condotta in ospedale e qui riceve parecchie attenzioni da parte del giovane infermiere Jimmy Lloyd (Lance Guest) fratello di un compagno di scuola di Laurie. La ragazza viene operata per arginare la ferita provocatagli da Myers e viene anestetizzata. Durante il lungo sonno, inizia ad avere incubi riguardo alla sua infanzia e all'adozione a lei ignota da parte degli Strode. Intanto il maniaco Michael Myers continua a mietere vittime grazie ad un coltello che ha rinvenuto in casa di un'anziana signora. Il dottor Sam Loomis, insistendo sul fatto che Myers è ancora vivo ed è da qualche parte nella cittadina di Haddonfield, diviene quasi lo zimbello dei poliziotti, che credono che Myers sia ormai morto e continuano a diffidare che possa essere una sorta di essere innaturale. Il dottor Loomis individua finalmente Myers mentre attraversa una strada, ma questi finisce schiacciato tra un'auto di polizia e un camion. La collisione provoca l'esplosione e la morte del "presunto" Myers. Andando all'obitorio, il medico controlla la dentatura della persona — secondo la sua opinione non più vecchia di diciassette anni. Dei ragazzi chiedono inoltre di un loro amico che aveva diciassette anni e indossava una maschera che è scomparso da ore: a questo punto non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che il morto nell'esplosione non era Myers. Così, mentre Laurie inizia a ricordare della sua infanzia e della sua stretta parentela con Michael, Loomis conduce la sua personale caccia all'uomo e Myers si dedica all'uccisione della sua "seconda sorella", Laurie - protetta da infermieri e amici, che però non potranno arrestare la furia omicida di Myers. Alla fine Loomis segue le tracce di Myers ed entra nella stanza dove sta minacciando Laurie, una sala operatoria, e capisce che l'unico modo per salvarla è quello di sacrificarsi. E così fa, provocando l'esplosione dell'ospedale mentre Laurie fugge, terrorizzata. Produzione Halloween II richiese molto più danaro rispetto al suo prequel: 2.5 milioni di dollari (il primo capitolo era costato solo $ 300.000). I produttori di Halloween, la notte delle streghe Irwin Yablans e Moustapha Akkad investirono pesantemente sul film nonostante il regista non fosse più Carpenter. La maggior parte del film venne girata al Morningside Hospital di Englewood (California) e al Pasadena Community Hospital a Pasadena.Intervista a Debra Hill, Fangoria, citata su HalloweenMovies.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Si parlò a lungo di filmare il film in 3D. La sceneggiatrice e produttrice Debra Hill aveva detto: "Controllammo un numero di processi 3-D... ma erano troppo costosi per questo progetto in particolare. Inoltre, la maggior parte del progetto che costruimmo venne girato in esterni e di notte...ed è troppo difficile creare una scena in 3-D all'esterno: figuriamoci di notte!" Sceneggiatura La sceneggiatura di Halloween II venne scritta da John Carpenter e Debra Hill, i soggettisti del primo Halloween. Hill menziona in un'intervista del 1981 per la rivista Fangoria che il film ultimato differisce in qualcosa rispetto alla tiratura originale. Spiega come lei e Carpenter avevano originalmente considerato l'idea di ambientare il sequel un po' di anni dopo gli eventi di Halloween. Pianificarono di mostrare Myers che insegue Laurie Strode in un nuovo appartamento altolocato dove lei ora abita. Il sequel doveva cancellare per sempre la storia di Michael Myers e Laurie Strode: né Carpenter né la Hill pensavano a scrivere materiale per successivi sequel del film. Il terzo film, Halloween III: il signore della notte, realizzato un anno più tardi, conteneva una trama che deviava totalmente dai primi due capitoli.Tommy Lee Wallace, regista di Halloween III, disse "È nostra intenzione creare un'antologia, una sorta di show che ricalchi Night Gallery o Ai confini della realtà, solo su scala più grande — naturalmente."''Intervista ''"Halloween III: Season of the witch: an on-the-set report on the ambitious sequel to Carpenter's classic!" a Tommy Lee Wallace di Ellen Carlomagno sulla rivista Fangoria del 22 ottobre 1982, pagina 8, disponibile qui; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006. In un'intervista risalente al 1982 riguardante Michael Myers ed il dottor Sam Loomis, Carpenter disse: "In Halloween II, il personaggio di Donald Pleasence muore e con lui anche Michael, purtroppo..."''John Carpenter, intervista con il ''Twilight Zone Magazine, novembre 1982, disponibile ; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Il critico Roger Ebert fa notare che la trama del sequel è piuttosto semplice: "La trama di Halloween II dipende assolutamente, naturalmente, dal «modello idiota». Questo «modello idiota» richiede che tutti nel film si comportino sempre come «idioti». È necessario perché se ognuno di loro usasse un po' di buon senso, il problema sarebbe risolto e il film terminerebbe."''Roger Ebert, recensione di ''Halloween II, Chicago Sun-Times, 1 gennaio 1981 su RogerEbert.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 I personaggi sono però piuttosto piatti. La Hill spesso rispose ad alcune critiche dicendo che "in un film thriller quello che un personaggio dice è spesso irrilevante, specialmente in quelle sequenze in cui l'obiettivo è far crescere la suspense."''Debra Hill, citata nel libro ''Hitchcock: the making of a reputation di Robert E. Kapsis, pagina 172, Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1992, ISBN 0-226-42489-8 Lo storico Nicholas Rogers commenta che una parte del film sembra aver preso ispirazione dalle "controversie contemporanee che circondano l'aspetto della festa stessa."Nicholas Rogers, Halloween: dal rituale pagano alla festa notturna, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2002, pagina 121, ISBN 0-19-516896-8 Roger si riferisce in particolare alla scena del film in cui un ragazzo vestito da pirata giunge all'Haddonfield Memorial Hospital con un coltello conficcato in bocca, un riferimento alla leggenda metropolitana della caramella di Halloween maledetta.Barbara Mikkelson, "Pins and Needles", su Snopes.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Secondo Rogers "I film della saga di Halloween si aprivano come le normali storie sul sadismo della notte e trattavano chiaramente delle incertezze riguardo al «dolcetto o scherzetto» e della sicurezza della festa." Colonna sonora Il tema del film è una variazione della composizione del tema di Halloween, la notte delle streghe di Carpenter stesso, in particolare per quanto riguarda la nota melodia battuta su un tempo di 5/4 di pianoforte. La colonna sonora venne costruita mediate sintetizzatore piuttosto che su un pianoforte.Dati forniti dalla biografia di Alan Howarth su HalloweenMovies.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Un critico della BBC ha descritto la colonna sonora rivisitata come avente una "carica più gotica". Il critico ha asserito che il brano "non suona come l'originale, ma rimane ancora un classico collettivo""More of the night he came home", recensione di Halloween II: il signore della morte, BBC Collective, 23 ottobre 2003 su BBC.co.uk; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006. Carpenter eseguì la colonna sonora con l'aiuto di Alan Howarth, che aveva già collaborato in Star Trek - Il film e avrebbe continuato a lavorare con Carpenter su progetti come 1997: fuga da New York, La cosa e Christine, la macchina infernale.Biografia di Alan Howarth di IMDb; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Il film include anche la canzone "Mr. Sandman", eseguita dai Chordettes.Colonna sonora di Halloween II su HalloweenMovies.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 I critici commentarono la decisione di includere questa canzone nel film, definendo la scelta "interessante" e "non la canzone che assoceresti ad un film del genere". La canzone funzionava bene con la situazione "mimica" di Laurie (il dormire parecchio). Nonostante questo, un altro critico definì l'inclusione del brano come "inappropriato" e domandò, "Che cosa c'entrava?"Recensione di Halloween II, And you call yourself a mad scientist! su BlueMountains.net.au; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Tracce # Halloween theme (4:27) # Laurie's theme (2:50) # He knows where she is (1:07) # Laurie and Jimmy (3:03) # Still he kills (murder montage) (4:35) # The shape enters Laurie's room (1:33) # Mrs. Alves (1:43) # Flats in the parking lot (1:25) # Michael's sister (3:00) # The shape stalks again (3:03) # In the operating room (1:48) # Mr. Sandman (The Chordettes) (2:20) Collegamenti ad altre pellicole * Il film che il signor Garrett sta guardando in televisione è La notte dei morti viventi di George A. Romero. * Alla fine del prequel, c'è un dialogo riproposto prima dei titoli di testa di Halloween II, che cambia radicalmente contenuti da una pellicola all'altra: * In Italia il film è vietato ai minori di 18 anni. * La scena in cui Michael Myers entra in casa Garrett per rubare il coltello da macellaio è stata omaggiata nel fake trailer Thanksgiving di Eli Roth (2007), contenuto in Grindhouse di Rodriguez e Tarantino. * La scena dell'infermiera annegata nella vasca dell'acqua bollente può essere forse ritenuto un omaggio a Profondo Rosso di Dario Argento. Il che è possibile se si pensa che la sceneggiatura è curata da Carpenter, che dal regista italiano ha preso diversi spunti di regia. Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Originale